1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fire blanket which will extinguish a fire by depriving the fire of oxygen when placed over the fire in such a way that it covers the fire, such blanket having handles on the back side and strategically placed magnets about its perimeter.
2. Prior Art
There are prior art patents which teach various different forms of fire extinguishing blankets, however the fire blanket embodied in the present invention is a significant advancement over the blankets of the prior art.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,027,308 Bishop May, 1912 2,720,269 Diacos April, 1953 3,828,856 Wallis Aug., 1974 Great Britain 15,685 Edmunds Aug., 1903 ______________________________________
Thus, for example, the Edmunds British Pat. No. (15,685) in 1903 teaches the use of a blanket or cover of a material which was chemically treated or otherwise rendered fire proof or made of fire proof material which was to be rectangular in shape with the words "fire" or "fire proof" printed on the corners of the cover. The cover also included means for hanging it on the wall, but this required a special bracket to be mounted on the wall, which is not required by the presently contemplated invention. It was contemplated that the cover could be used to put out small fires, for example "lamp explosions," by it being snatched or quickly picked up, and placed over the flames to smother them. The material was taught to be fireproof, and it was noted that the cover could be made of distinctive colors.
In 1912 the Bishop patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,308) suggested the mounting of a fire blanket so that it could be readily removed from its mounting on the wall. This was accomplished by means of a formed metal mounting clip attached to the blanket, which was snapped over a special bracket mounted to the wall. This accomplished a similar result to the one obtained in the present invention but without the resultant versatility of the magnetically mounted system of the presently contemplated invention.
The fire blanket suggested by Diacos (U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,269) was likewise to be rectangular in form and weighted for casting or throwing in a convenient manner over a combusting area in a household.
The Wallis fire blanket patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,856) suggested that his blanket be of a fire resistant material and could be used to extinguish to fire in a saucepan or from burning fat, with the blanket to be washed and replaced after use. Wallis also suggested a novel method for mounting the blanket, which required the folding of the blanket and its placement in a storage bag.
The prior art does not teach the use of closed handles or of the use of magnets as a mounting means for storage of the blanket. Nor does the prior art teach the use of magnets as a securing means to keep the fire blanket over the flames while smothering them. The prior art does not teach of the positioning of handles to allow the user to protect himself while approaching the fire which is to be extinguished.
Additional prior patents which may be of interest are listed below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,183,113 Bennett June, 1938 4,269,901 Chamberlain May, 1981 ______________________________________
3. General Discussion of the Invention
The object of this invention is to be able to provide a fire extinguishing device which can be used by anyone in the kitchen without having to use a bulky, expensive, mechanical device such as conventional chemical fire extinguishers. Other disadvantages of such devices include limited knowledge on the part of intended users, apprehension of use, and a lack of the apparatus always being in a ready state.
A further objective is to provide a device which will be able to extinguish a fire on a stove without creating a mess or spoiling food nearby. A common household chemical fire extinguisher will both create a mess and ruin other food being prepared in the vicinity. A fire extinguisher, if not used correctly, can make a fire worse by gouging the burning substance and spreading it.
A fire extinguisher needs to be recharged after each use. The magnetic kitchen fire blanket of the invention can be used repeatedly without the need for recharging or any other costs, the initial investment being all that is needed.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket of the present invention also avoids the hazard created when water is applied to a stove fire, often resulting in an explosive situation.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket through its unique properties will enable an operator to extinguish a fire in less than two or three seconds.
The fire blanket is noticeably displayed, conveniently located, easily recognized and simply used in case of an emergency. The fire magnetic kitchen blanket is made of a brightly colored material and can have a clearly visible identification indicating that it is to be used to extinguish fires. Because of its exemplary six or seven magnets, the kitchen fire blanket of the present invention can be stored directly on the surface of the refrigerator or any other metallic surface in the kitchen. The magnetic kitchen fire blanket can also be stored for example draped over a dowel which is suspended from the kitchen wall.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket of the present invention can also be used in an emergency situation to protect one's self or a child when trying to escape a fire.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket preferrably is made of an inherently fire resistant or fire proof fabric. The flame resistant characteristic can be part of the fiber itself, rather than just an additive, coating or special treatment. Its protective quality thus cannot be washed out or worn off.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket of the present invention is also attractive and serves a secondary function as a decorative display when not in use.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket of the present invention is preferrably about 24".times.24" for home use and about 33".times.33" for commercial applications, because such sizes will cover most cooking pots that will be used on a stove in a home or in restaurants, respectively.
It preferrably has two handles which can be for example six and a half (61/2") or seven (7") inches in length, so a person can hold the fire blanket so as to protect the upper part of the body and hands while approaching a fire, and protect the person when he places the fire blanket over the burning pot.
The magnetic kitchen fire blanket preferrably has six or seven magnets placed at strategic locations such that the north and south poles of said magnets are oriented that the same pole of all but the lower center perimeter magnet face the same direction so as to best benefit their magnetic effects when placed on a metal surface, such as a stove or on a cooking utensil such as a pot, when trying to extinguish a stove fire. Such an arrangement holds the blanket securely over the flame, enabling the fire to be smothered quickly.
The top two magnets preferrably are positioned just above the handles so that they can be controlled when the blanket is prepared for use. These magnets preferrably are located about three inches down from the edge of the blanket to allow for a flap should the magnets fall short of covering the area desired.
The remaining four or five magnets preferably are placed at or near the edges so as to cause a dragging and anchoring effect.